The Trouble With Kidnappings
by Shi-Toyu
Summary: Tony Stark has been aware of his feelings for Loki for quite a while. When the god kidnaps him, though, he just can't seem to keep his mouth shut. PreSlash. FrostIron.


A/N: So this one is yet another that just kind of popped into my head. My beta and I were driving back from the mountains when inspiration struck! I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The Trouble with Kidnappings

Tony's side hit the wet, cement floor hard, jarring his shoulder and hip painfully. He scrambled to his feet, the tiny stones that littered the ground digging into his bare soles. One second he'd been in his lab, tinkering away on a project for Bruce. The next he was falling through open space in what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse.

He rolled his shoulder to test the muscle, glad to see there wasn't too much damage done. His ratty jeans and back tank top didn't make him feel very prepared to handle the situation he'd wound up in, though…whatever situation it was. He dragged a hand through his hair as he cast his gaze around the warehouse.

There was no way the chemicals he'd been working with could have spontaneously transported him elsewhere. None of the equipment in his lab could have done it either, and it wasn't like there were any foreign objects in the-Oh…Tony felt a little flutter in his chest.

The team had seized an orb of unknown function from Loki during their last battle just the day before. Jane Foster was supposed to be flying in to assist with discovering its purpose. It was just that Tony hadn't quite been able to resist taking a teeny, tiny peak. And who could blame him? He loved every chance he got to study alien tech!

"Well, well, well…just as I thought. You weren't able to keep your hands off of it."

Tony whirled around, turning to face the trickster god as he loomed out of the darkness. He lacked his helmet, but the rest of his armor was all in place. It left the genius feeling distinctly underdressed, but did nothing to quell the excitement bubbling up within him. A shiver ran up his spine as Loki stalked closer, eyeing him like mountain lion would its prey. He licked his lips, his mouth suddenly feeling extremely dry.

"Oh, you know me, I always like to play with other people's toys." This was accompanied by a wink and a salacious grin. "So it _was_ your little orb that brought me here, huh?"

Loki hummed in agreement, casting a critical eye over Tony's attire.

"It is spelled to summon the last individual who touched it at my command. My plan required one of your team, but I must confess I set my trap with you in mind."

"I'm irresistible, I know. So what is this? A bootycall? Because I am not opposed by any means, but you could've just asked."

Cue waggling eyebrows. Loki looked entirely unimpressed.

"How confident you are, _Avenger_, despite being entirely helpless without your suit. I suppose I have been too lenient with you so far. Would you care to have a seat?"

The god snapped his fingers and suddenly ropes were wrapping around Tony's wrists and ankles, pulling him back into a hard, wooden chair that had appeared out of mid-air. The ropes cinched tight, making him wince.

"Bondage? My, Reindeer Games, I had no idea you were into that sort of thing."

Loki growled, his anger slipping through his cool façade. He crossed the last bit of room between himself and the superhero in only a few long strides, seizing the man by the chin. Tony felt a thrill of fear at the familiar hold, but more than a little desire as well.

"You insolent curr!" Loki's face was mere inches away from his own and Tony could just imagine crossing that small distance to claim his lips as his own. "I will not stand for your foolish mockery! Hold. Your. Tongue."

The genius clenched his jaw so hard it hurt, but it was the only way he could possibly keep from saying something, most likely about what he'd like to do with _Loki's _tongue. The god smiled at his silence before releasing his grip and turning away.

"So the mortal _can_ learn! Something to keep in mind, I think." He spread his arms as if to indicate the open air of the warehouse, his back still to Tony. "The world is my oyster, is that not the phrase you mortals use? There are such possibilities here on Midgard…I truly did not appreciate them when I first came to conquer your pathetic little planet. Now, though, oh, now I see so much more clearly!"

His voice was becoming manic and Tony could all but see the slightly-mad gleam in his eye. That shiver of desire ran up his spine again and he quickly started fiddling with the ropes that tied him. Maybe he wasn't one of the Wonder Twins, but he had a few tricks up his sleeve none the less. As he worked at his bonds, Loki continued his monologue.

"The first time around, I underestimated the fight of you humans. I have since learned much more about what you can do, your methods, your strengths and weaknesses. Your _death_ would turn you into a martyr and only encourage your Avengers to fight harder. If I keep you alive, though, dangle you like bait in front of their noses, you humans become so much easier to control. Wouldn't you agree, Mr. Star-_What_ are you _doing_?"

Loki had turned back around just in time to catch Tony wiggling out of the last of his bonds, shirt discarded on the floor nearby. The man didn't even pause in yanking the rope away from his ankle before standing up, arc reactor bathing the room in light.

"Oh, you know, after the last time a one-night-stand left me tied to the bed I had Natasha teach me a few things. Besides, she always says that removing clothing is a great way to distract your captors. Apparently no one's ever really prepared to deal with that…"

He grinned broadly at Loki's astounded expression. It filled him with no small amount of pride that he'd been the one to put that look on the god's face. He was totally sending Natasha some flowers after this. If, you know, he survived.

Tony was under no illusions that he was playing a very dangerous game. One did not simply mouth off to an insane almost-dictator. (He'd learned that lesson the first time in Cuba.) Besides, he liked to think of Loki more as 'misunderstood' which Bruce was pretty sure made _him_ insane. Whatever. Details.

"Anyway," Tony continued as if nothing had happened, "we aren't here to talk about me, exciting as that topic is. Let's get back to this world domination plan of yours. I'm thinking it could use a little work. Using me as a hostage? That's no way to get people to like you."

"I do not require you pitiful mortals to like me!"

It seemed that Loki was getting well-passed irritated now and going straight into furious. Maybe Tony should have thought this through a bit more. Pissing a guy off was no way to show your affections, not unless you were in the third grade and pony-tail pulling sounded like a good idea. He held up his hands defensively.

"Okay, okay. No need to fly into a homicidal rage. We both want the same things here. I want to not die and you want me alive to use as a hostage. I'm a businessman, I can understand compromise."

Loki was scowling at him, stalking closer once more.

"I can_not_, Stark. You will do as you are told and play your part!"

Tony felt the quirk in his own lips and know before he even opened his mouth that he really shouldn't say whatever was about to come out.

"Role playing? I have to admit I would've thought that could wait until at least the second date."

He followed the statement up with a quick wink, apparently his body throwing his personal safety completely out the window. Maybe Brucie was right, maybe he did have a problem with his brain-to-mouth filter.

"_Do not toy with me, mortal!_" Loki closed his eyes for a moment, visibly regaining his control over himself. "You will find that I am not in a humorous mood."

"What kind of mood _are_ you in? Personally, mine is _interested_."

"It should be afraid. Do you have any idea what I could do to you? On even the slightest whim?"

Tony stepped forward himself, pressing close to the god and bringing up one hand to brush his knuckles along the underside of his jaw.

"I've got a few ideas as to what I'd _like_ you to do. I guess the question now is whether or not you have that…slightest whim, was it?"

Tony's heart was hammering in his chest, pounding against the case of the arc reactor. It was like having an out-of-body experience. He could hear himself talking, feel his body against that of the god, but he couldn't quite bring himself to believe it. Was he really doing this? Was this actually happening?

Loki didn't seem to quite know how to respond. His mouth was agape just the tiniest bit and, it might have been Tony's imagination, but there appeared to be a faint redness working its way across his face. Tony moved his hand to run his fingers through Loki's hair, the strands every bit as soft as he'd always thought they would be.

"You should really know, Loki…You can't kidnap the willing."

And then Tony curled his hand around the back of Loki's neck and pulled him down to seal their lips together.

A/N: Well? Who here thinks Tony is about to die? Let me know is that conveniently placed review box!


End file.
